Botswana
}} | runnerups = Malcolm | tribes2 = | returnees = Banks (27 & 31) Sherry (27) Mandy (28) | cast = | previousseason = Macedonia | nextseason = Andaman }} iSurv1vor: — Rookies vs. Veterans 2 is the twenty-fourth season of iSurv1vor. As with , the first season to have the "Rookies vs. Veterans" subtitle, the season features a tribe of returning players from previous seasons facing a tribe of new players to iSurv1vor. The theme is similarly based on the original Rookies vs. Veterans. In keeping with the format introduced in , castaways will submit a combination of video and text confessionals though episodes will not be produced post-game. The opening twist of the season reintroduced the concept of partners previously used in and where a Rookie will be partnered with a Veteran with an incentive (though not compulsary) to work together to reach the merge and secure a Hidden Immunity Idol. Redemption Island, a twist used in the first Rookies vs. Veterans was not reintroduced. On Day 1, Malcolm and Mandy won the first Reward Challenge but by doing so exposed their partnership. After ten days, both tribes selected one person each to compete in a Special Challenge though this was later revealed to be a ruse with Santiago and Ruben tasked to pick new tribes. Due to three players breaking a rule regarding cross-tribal communication on Day 12, their subsequent removal marked the first time three players left the competition in that way. On Day 16, the final twelve players were informed that any remaining partners would progress immediately to the merge leaving those without partners vulnerable with only the six partnerless players able to vote. Day 19, the final eleven merged, naming themselves by Phil. The partner twist concluded at the merge with three partners reaching that point thus releasing six Hidden Immunity Idols into the game. Immediately following Brandon's elimination on Day 27, the eight remaining players were instructed to award one person Immunity by unanimous decision and failing to come to a decision would result in the members of the Jury instead awarding Immunity to a player of their choice and nominating two players for elimination. Mandy was awarded Immunity. An individual reward element was offered to prevent tribes from throwing competitions and though the winner is public knowledge, the contents of the reward are only disclosed to the winning castaway. Banks won an Express Pass, Malcolm won the ability to swap one person from a tribe to another and Brandon won a Shield which would negate any disadvantage/vote one time during the game. Brandon's ability would be retooled in later seasons as the Infinity Shield. The Final Tribal Council worked in two parts, similar to that in where the final three players would face a vote to eliminate leaving a final two that would then earn votes to win. Unlike the last time this twist was introduced, the eliminated player at final three would become the ninth member of the jury.http://isurv1vor24.proboards.com/thread/476/final-tribal-council The jury tied with four votes going to Helena and Malcolm with Phil breaking the tie and deciding the final member of the jury, he voted Helena out. The entire season completed filming in 39 days. The third installment of the revamped challenge The iSurv1vor Scavenger Hunt took place with "Shut Up And Dance" by Walk The Moon as the song of the season. Andii was inducted into the 100 Club on Day 30. Phil won the game in a 6-3 vote. Malcolm won Player of the Season with 16.67% of the vote beating Andii. With the intention of iSurv1vor ceasing further production of seasons after , the Production team moved onto other projects most notably Samm and Vic who have gone to produce [http://endure-org.wikia.com/ Endure]. In May 2015, Sandy revealed the next location for a new season set in Botswana. Tucker and Britti returned as assistants to the series with Britti heading up the eighth season of iSurv1vor Live. A week prior to the announcement of the season, numerous teasers and updates were posted through the Facebook Group with the twist and board going live on May 31st, 2015. A number of alumni were contacted prior to the announcement about being involved and were asked to not reveal information regarding further stages in casting. The rule regarding Veterans being classed as players voted out before the merge and/or jury was relaxed with any previous player eligible to compete as long as they did not win their season. On June 2nd, Sandros opened the audition process to new and returning players. Auditions closed June 18th, two days earlier than planned with the cast extended from eighteen to twenty-two. The cast announcement was in two parts, the first will reveal the eleven new castaways on July 3rd and the returning players revealed on Day 1, which was slated for July 5th.https://www.facebook.com/groups/iSurv1vor/permalink/10153020793189537/ Notable former players that were approached included Klein ( & ), Tony ( ), Adrian ( ), Heeral & Kieran ( ), Jermin ( ) BK, Woods and Zack ( ), Daniel ( ), Julie ( ) and Jessica ( ) Botswana gained positive reception due to the intensity of the Boteti and Okavango tribes but drew harsh criticism of the amount of in-game fighting leading to Production having to constantly interject and remind them of their requirements and rules of the game. However, Sandy has rated Botswana as a top ranked season with a colorful cast of characters and praised their commitment to the game. During the fifth episode "This Isn't High School," allegations of cross-tribal communication before the tribe swap took place between Scott, Shandy and Santiago. These claims were proven to be true and alongside the admissions made by the three players involved they were immediately removed, cancelling the planned Tribal Council for Boteti. * This is the eighth season to have a versus theme following , , , , , and . * The gender numbers were once again equal, eleven women and eleven men making the fourth season to do so. * This is the first time the series has used the "Rookies vs. Veterans" subtitle since . * An Instant Tribal Council on Day 1 is the first time that players have been eliminated by majority vote unlike other seasons when an elimination challenge took place. * Sherry voted out marks the first time a Rookie was eliminated by majority vote before the merge. ** Susan is the second Rookie to be eliminated without a vote (evacuation) before the merge. * Brittany's evacuation on day three makes her the only returnee to leave that way. * The third episode this season marks the first time that a Veterans tribe has won Immunity against the Rookies in both RvV seasons. * Sherry, Sharonica, Brittany, Stephanie and Susan are unique in that they are the first five players to be eliminated from the competition and are women. The longest continuous streak of one gender eliminations was in but with men. * The removal in episode five is the first tribe since that multiple players have left outside of a majority elimination. ** Santiago's removal is the first time a returning player has left this way. * All the castaways whose names started with the letter S were all eliminated before the merge. * Andii reached 100 game days on day thirty, she was inducted into the 100 Club. Category:Seasons